MadaHashi: GONE :Gift:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Madara is thinking about Hashirama... and he happens to remember their encounter in the forest a certain day, long ago.


_Gift for my cute Danna, Madara. :3 We loves you Danna, enjoy the lemony fic. Oh, yeah. Warning for yaoi and lemon, with Madara fucking Hashirama into a tree. My first MadaHashi, and one of my first lemons... kind of._**  
**

**MadaHashi – GONE**

I look up at the clouds, sighing. Life is so damn _boring_ without Hashirama... Sure, he was almost always wrong... and we fought a lot... and I did want to kill him... but now I had no one to shout at, no one to whisper to, no one to hurt or comfort, no one to hold and break... I hated him, but I loved him.

That second feeling was probably what hurt me, it wasn't anything I couldn't stand, but it feels... empty now. He's gone, but I still have a long way ahead of me... I have eternity. When I think of it this way, there's this empty feeling in my chest, probably because I know I'll never see him again. Well, I knew that from the moment I started having feelings towards him.

When I first met him, I didn't even know he was a Senju. We started hanging out together... then we met in battle. I was so young and innocent at the time...

We had talk about seeing each other again a week after the last time, that was before the battle. I went to the place to wait for him, but he didn't show up. Was it because now he knew we were enemies? Probably. Even so, I continued going there every week, but I changed. The Senju were already my hated enemies, Hashirama included, when I next met him out of battle.

**~Flashback~**

"Hashirama."

"... Madara..." The Senju lowered his eyes. "Have you been coming here all these years?" He asked, not believing Madara would continue coming to meet him once he knew they were supposed to be enemies.

"You said you'd meet me here, I waited. Kind of impatient, but seems like you finally showed up." Said the Uchiha, looking emotionless. _'So different from before.' _Thought Hashirama.

"I thought you hated me, now that you know our clans are enemies. In fact, you did seem to hate me and my clan..."

"I hate you and your pathetic excuse of a clan, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't come here and wait for you to appear, Senju." Explained the Uchiha, looking annoyed.

"You've changed, Madara." Hashirama took a step closer, looking into the other's eyes. "I almost can't recognize you... even if you look almost the same, you're not... yourself. Not the Madara I knew..."

Madara arched an eyebrow. "Or maybe you didn't know me at all." He smirked. "You knew I was Uchiha, didn't you? So you tried to get close to me to gather information..."

"No. Even if I knew, that wasn't the reason." Argued Hashirama, shaking his head.

"What other reason could it be?" Asked Madara, glaring at him. "You were acting as a spy... I was so stupid back then, I almost fell for it-" He was silenced by a pair of lips on his own, and his eyes widened, a very light shade of pink taking over his cheeks. Then, he smirked. "So that was your reason? Or are you just trying to fool me?"

"Do you think I'm just playing about this?" Whispered Hashirama, stroking his cheek. As an answer, he got another kiss, this one stronger, with Madara showing dominance. Hashirama fought back, both ending caught in a tongue battle which Madara won.

"Keep it in mind Hashirama, I still hate you." Said the Uchiha, chuckling. He kissed the other again. "That doesn't mean I can't love you." His hands slid under the other's shirt, ripping it off right after. He smirked, pushing the older man against a tree.

"Madara..." Hashirama flipped them over, kissing the other and taking control, only to find himself pinned again. This time, he let Madara do what he wanted, the Uchiha not wasting his chance and latching onto the other's neck, sucking and nipping. "Aahh..."

"Enjoying it, Senju?" Whispered the younger, biting down. Then, he licked over the bite mark, moving down to nibble on Hashirama's collarbone, making him moan. "No answer?" Madara smirked, his hand moving down to the other's pants, stroking him through the fabric.

"Nhah... I do..." Moaned the Senju, bucking forward. His lips were caught in a rough kiss, the Uchiha being sure to impose dominance. Then, in a flash, he was naked, pressed up against a tree with Madara devouring his neck. He moaned loudly, his hands gripping the tree for support, though he didn't really need it. Madara's body and the tree were both holding him up.

"You taste relatively good, Senju. I wonder what's the taste of other parts of your body..." Purred the Uchiha, moving down to Hashirama's nipple, sucking it hard and biting down before doing the same to the other, making the Senju moan loudly and arch his back. Smirking, Madara went lower, licking Hashirama's length slowly, torturing him.

"M-Mah... Madara..." The Senju tried bucking forward, but to no use, Madara held his hips in place. What he didn't expect was the Uchiha suddenly taking his cock into his mouth, engulfing it completely. At that, Hashirama cried out in pleasure.

"Don't make too much noise, Hashirama..." Whispered Madara, smirking. Then, he took the member back into his mouth, sucking hard and fast, making the uke squirm and moan. But he stopped too soon for Hashirama's liking, making said man whimper. "I think you know what comes next." He said, pressing three fingers to his enemy-and-soon-to-be-lover's lips.

Nodding, the Senju took the fingers in, coating them in saliva, being sure to slick them well for what was to come. Then, the fingers were removed and he was turned around, so his chest was against the tree and his backside in full view for Madara. He whined when a digit slipped over his entrance, but made no move to go passed the ring of muscle. Madara just lazily led the finger up and down, before the brown haired man whimpered in need. Smirking, the Uchiha roughly thrust a finger in, making Hashirama growl in pain.

After letting the Senju somewhat adjust, he thrust the digit in and out, watching as it sunk into the other's entrance and then reappeared. After watching that for some time, he added a second finger, stretching Hashirama not-too-gently for what was to come. When he thought it would be considerably comfortable for his uke, he added a third finger, thrusting them in and out of the snug passage.

Hashirama was melting while Madara did that to him. Even if the Uchiha was not very gentle, it felt good, and soon the Senju was pushing back against the fingers, trying to get them deeper. He closed his eyes, moaning loudly when his prostate was struck. Then, a sudden emptiness filled him, if that expression even makes any sense. Deciding to give up rational thought for the moment, he whined, pushing back against Madara.

"Impatient, Senju?" Teased Madara, dropping his own pants to the floor and grinding his erection against Hashirama's ass, teasing the entrance with the tip, but once again not entering. But then, he heard a soft, desperate whine from the man beneath him, and decided to stop playing around. He slowly entered Hashirama, groaning at the tightness.

"Maaaah..." The Senju tried to say the other man's name, but failed miserably. He clung to the tree, whimpering softly. After a few moments, he tried moving back against the Uchiha, who was kind enough to let him adjust. A few moves later and he was begging Madara to move, a request to which he gladly obeyed, sliding in and out of Hashirama's tight ass. "N-nyaaah... yes... Mada... raaah..."

Smirking, the Uchiha continued thrust into him, speeding his pace until he was pounding into the other man, who writhed, squirmed and moaned beneath him, being reduced to a begging mass of pleasure. Soon, Madara was also moaning, though not as loudly or uke-ish-ly as Hashirama.

"Aah... ah... close..." Moaned the Senju, closing his eyes and panting, bucking frontward when Madara grabbed his leaking cock in one hand, stroking him fast and in time with the thrusts. It wasn't long until he spilled his seed onto the tree, some remaining in the Uchiha's hand.

"We're not done yet, I want my release." Growled Madara, still roughly pounding into Hashirama, who just moaned and whimpered. After just a little while, he bit down on the uke's neck and released deep inside him. He panted, trying to hold himself up until his breathing calmed. Then, he pulled out, smirking at Hashirama.

"Where... does this leave us, Madara?"

"This leaves us nowhere but in a forest, dripping in cum after fucking wildly into a tree. And tomorrow everything will be back to normal." Or so he hoped.

**~End Flashback~**

Yes, he was my enemy, but I couldn't help it. Hn... Things didn't turn normal from there, oh no. We lived a pretty fucked up life, literally. We would fuck, kiss, and fight. Depending on the tame, words of lust, hate or even... love... were shared between us. I hated him, and I still do, but I can't help but feel like a shell that had the interior ripped out. Oh, well, I have to live with it. He. Is. **Gone**.

I just hope my mind will convince itself of that, and not keep trying to lie.


End file.
